Kuroshitusji Short Fanfic
by PoufyJalapeno
Summary: What happens when Ciel decides to venture into Sebastian's room...?
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS YAOI! Be warned! Turn your eyes away now if you don't like this kind of thing, or else don't complain!

I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji, it belongs to its respectful owner(s). SUPPORT THE ARTIST AND BUY HER BOOK (:

**Hello everybody. I called this Kuroshitsuji Short Fanfic for lack of a better name... LOL. Riight. Uhm... I'm new at this so I hope you do like my "work". **

**Honestly, I can't even think of a proper summary for this since there really is none... I plan to make this a 2-3 chapter short story at the most so... uhmmm... YEAH :D**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Rated M/M+ for later chapters that contain a lot of LEMONY SMUT :DDD muwahahahahahaha  
**

**-if you have great ideas, i wouldn't mind teaming up or something like that :DDD I'm more of a writer vs. an idea person, so if you have a plot or an idea you would like to see, please feel free to comment and tell me about it, and i might write about it :3333 heeheee. UHM. Please tell me if i'm doing a good job by commenting or whatever. i don't know how this whole thing starts-**

**LAST WARNING TO TURN THY EYES AWAY NOWWWWW!**

Night crept quickly upon the Phantomhive mansion. Ciel has already been tucked into bed by his dutiful butler. But something didn't feel right. He felt weird and his body was restless. Sleep would not take Ciel and he remained awake, staring at his ceiling. After a good hour or twisting and turning, the frustrated boy sighed and sat up from his bed, giving up the idea of a peaceful sleep.

He decided that a cup of warm tea would be best to soothe him.

"Sebastian." Ciel said quietly, though it echoed in his room anyway.

There was no reply.

"Sebastian." He said, louder this time and with more authority

Again, there was only the sound of his breathing.

_Very odd_, Ciel thought.

He tried one more time, "Sebastian?"

No response. Ciel sighed again.

_Where the hell his that stupid butler_, he thought. _Fine, I shall make my own tea then_. He climbed out of the warm bed and made his way to into the hallway. The floor was cold and it chilled his feet. He couldn't hold back the shiver that ran through him. The mansion was eerie at night, more so, since Sebastian wasn't by his side.

He struggled to see through the dimly lit mansion. He made his way down the giant staircase and turned left. He passed by the rooms of Baldroy, Finnian, and Mey-Rin. Baldroy was as loud as ever with his snoring. Finnian's room was quiet. Mey-Rin was up to her usual giggling and chirping Sebastian's name in her sleep. This annoyed Ciel slightly.

Ciel could see the kitchen now. But as he neared it, he passed by a room which gave of a demonic vibe…

Sebastian's room.

Ciel had never been in there. It never crossed his mind. Was Sebastian inside, sleeping perhaps? The thought made Ciel smile. There was no way that stupid butler would be sleeping. But… where was he then? Curiosity tugged at Ciel's brain. He smirked. This was his mansion, he should feel free to enter whatever room he wanted to. Even if that room belonged to a demon for the moment. _Besides_, thought Ciel, _this could be my chance to find a weakness of Sebastian's_.

He clutched the doorknob and pushed. Surprisingly, it opened.

The room was pitch black except for the streaks of moonlight coming from the half closed window. Ciel could barely see anything. But his nose didn't need light to detect the sour smell of rust and metal; the smell of blood. It was strong; the smell filled the whole room. _What could Sebastian have been be doing in here_? Ciel wondered.

He stumbled along and tripped on something but he caught himself on the bed. His hand sank into something wet and cold. It surprised him and he immediately stepped back.

"Young Master?"

Ciel jumped.

"Young Master, what are you doing in my room?"

Ciel didn't need to see the sinister smile that was playing on the butler's lips.

**Alrighty then, that's it for part one! I hope you enjoyed it :D**

**or more like.. i hope i didn't/won't dissapoint you. If you think what i wrote was good... lol.. you probably will be dissapointed wih my later chapter(s)**

**i thought i did this chapter pretty well though (now if only i can think of something to write about and stuff XD eruughh!)**

**ANYWAYS. Chapter two will come around someday. Depends on my mood. I'd also like to know your responses to this :))**

**EXPECT SMUTTY SMUT SMUT in the next chapter!  
**


	2. Chapter 3

**_Alrighty!_ Here is my second chapter of Kuroshitsuji. As you can see, there is a HUGE freaking difference in length. I apologize. On the bright side, it's all LEMON! YAY. (actually, it looked a lot nicer in my head LOOL) BUT UHM YEAH! I'm not even joking, there is NO plot in this one. it's purely alllllll lemon. serisously. nothing else.**

**RATED M! THIS IS YAOI WHICH = BOY ON BOY ACTION. IF THAT DOES NOT SUIT YOUR FANCY, TURN YOUR EYES AWAY NOW. YOU HAVE BEEN OFFICIALLY WARNED!**

**As for the rest of you cuties, enjoy! I hope i don't dissapoint you :))) **

***Kuroshitsuji does not belong to me, it belongs to its respectful owner.**

**PS GUYS! This is my exam day today. Instead of studying, i wrote all this. Now i'm going to fail. Thanks a lot. ;)**

**PPS... wow... i just noticed how much conversation there is in here...my bad.**

_Damn_, thought Ciel. He got caught. _Wait. This is MY mansion. I didn't do anything wrong at all._

But he could not shake off the feeling of fear that was creeping on him

He paused for a second, wondering how to answer his demon butler. _I'll turn this on him. It IS his fault anyways. Sebastian was being a negligent butler. _"Sebastian! Don't sneak up on people like that. Besides, this is _my_ mansion. It is my right to be able to go anywhere I want, including your room."

"My sincerest apology, Young Master. Do you have business with me?" Sebastian's voice was smooth. It carried itself into the room. Ciel hated it.

He turned around with a glare on his face. "Business? Of course I do. I called you three times-_three!-_and got no response. That is unacceptable as a butler of the Phantomhive family. Where were you?"

"I'm sorry, I was taking care of some…business and I didn't hear you call." Sebastian gave his trademark smirk. "What can I do for you?"

"Tea. I wanted tea. But that's not important anymore. What you can do for me _now_ is tell me what all of this" he stared at his hand that was now stiff because of the crusting liquid, "is. It reeks of blood in here. It's disgusting. What have you been doing, Sebastian? Now I'm dirty as well. How will I sleep? I need a bath."

"Yes, your right. Your nightgown is dirty with so much _blood. _Your hand too…tsk tsk." He chuckled "I will draw a bath for you right away. Walking will probably be uncomfortable…so…"

In one quick fluid motion, Sebastian picked Ciel up, carrying him like a princess back up the mansion's stairs.

"What? Hey! Sebastian! Let go of me right now! This is demeaning. Put me down! It's an _order._" Ciel's face reddened slightly. The uncomfortable feeling of restlessness was coming back.

"I'm sorry, Young Master. You'll have to repeat that. My hearing has been weird lately."

"I said -Ack!"

Sebastian brought Ciel's bloody hand to his mouth and started licking the blood off.

"What…are you doing…?" Although embarrassed and upset, the warmth of Sebastian's tongue felt...good and it made him squirm. The restlessness was getting stronger.

"Just doing some pre-cleaning up, Young Master. Ah. We are at your room now. Let me go draw your bath." Sebastian dropped to his knees and slid his hands from Ciel's body.

"Get me some tea too. I'm feeling restless and I'm tired."

"Oh no, Young Master. If you're tired, you shouldn't be drinking tea. It will only keep you awake."

"Are you disobeying me, Sebastian? I am your master." Ciel was getting angry with Sebastian's teasing

"Yes, you are my master, and I am only denying you tea because as _my_ master, I am worried about your health." Sebastian smiled. "Now let me go draw your bath. You must be freezing."

As Sebastian stood up, a cold chill ran through Ciel. He missed the warmth of the butler. He didn't want him to leave.

"Stop right there, Sebastian." Ciel, although filled with a sudden wanting, still kept his pompous attitude. "I'm…feeling weird. My body feels weird. Did you give me anything weird to eat this morning?"

"No, only the usual cake and tea. Young Master, I would never do anything to harm you. You are my master after all. But this concerns me. What's wrong with your body?"

"I don't…know. It just feels funny. And I can't sleep. "

"Are you getting sick perhaps?" But Sebastian's voice seemed anything but concerned. It was teasing and knowing.

"I don't know. I just told you that. But I don't think I'm getting sick." He turned his face away from Sebastian. It was embarrassing to ask his butler for advice.

"Well...if you're not sick… one thing comes to my mind." Sebastian smirked. "Young Master…could you be feeling…sexually frustrated?"

Cie's face exploded in red. "What? Of course not!"

"Really now?" Sebastian pouted. "Let's see if you are or not."

Closing the distance between them, Sebastian leaned over Ciel and ran his tongue up Ciel's neck. Ciel gasped. "Just _where_ do you think you're touching. I have already told you that's not the case."

"Hmm…But Young Master, you _are_ thirteen now. It's normal for you to be sexually frustrated. You don't need to hide it. It's not something to be embarrassed about either."

"I told you I'm n—Hmmmghh" Sebastian pushed Ciel onto the bed and captured his mouth in a deep kiss. His tongue pried the Young Master's mouth open and his tongue stroked the other's.

"Mmm! MMM! Hnnnnn….." Ciel moaned into Sebastian's mouth.

With a pop, Sebastian released Ciel's mouth. Ciel panted for air; his face was red and his head was in a daze.

"Young Master, look. I was right." His hand stroked the area between Ciel's legs "look at how hard you've become from _just_ a kiss."

Ciel's head was in too much of a foggy daze to understand Sebastian. He just knew that, whatever Sebastian was doing, it felt good.

"Ah…hah…more…" panted Ciel.

"More? Of this?" His hand stroked Ciel harder.

"Ah! Nghh…"

Sebastian smiled. "Let's get you onto the bed so we can take care of _this. _I'll lend you a hand, so don't worry._" _

"No…don't…touch me…" Ciel's pride was stronger than his will

"Really? Even though you just told me you wanted more? You can't stop now." Sebastian smirked

He lifted Ciel's night gown up and pulled his underwear down. Ciel's length was hard and it was twitching.

"Young Master, you're dripping. How shameless" Sebastian chuckled. He wrapped his hand around Ciel and began stroking.

"Ngh…" Ciel moaned, "Stop…Sebastian! Let go…I feel funny…!"

Ciel convulsed as he came. "Ahh!"

"My, that's quite a lot for such a tiny body. Now my glove is dirty." Sebastian took off his gloves with a devious grin

"Shut…up." Ciel panted

"What a foul mouth you have, Young Master." Sebastian shoved two fingers inside Ciel's mouth. "Suck." He ordered.

"Hwat? No hwucking hway!" Ciel thrashed. Now that he had gotten _that_ out of his system, his head was clearing.

Sebastian pushed his fingers deeper into Ciel's throat "Suck." He ordered again. Sebastian's face was fierce, truly the face of a demon. It allowed no argument, only submission.

Relunctantly, Ciel began sucking on his butlers fingers. Once they were thoroughly coated, Sebastian pulled them out and pressed it against Ciel's entrance.

"Hey! Sebastian! Where do you think you're touching? What do you plan to do? Don't tell me…" Ciel's face went into shock. Sebastian only grinned, "No. It won't…stop…!"

Sebastian ignored Ciel and thrust his fingers inside Ciel.

Ciel's leg's bucked and exclaimed, "Ow! Stop that! It hurts!"

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it. It'll be fine in a moment and it will start to feel good." Sebastian answered nonchalantly. His fingers began thrusting faster.

"No. Stop. Take it out." Tears began to pool at the edge of Ciel's eyes.

"My, how cute Young Master, are you crying?" but his fingers did not stop

Ciel quickly wiped his tears away with his arm. "Of course not. Ciel Phantomhive does not cry."

"Hmmm…" was all Sebastian said. With one hand still in Ciel, he grabbed Ciel's length in the other and began stroking. In no time, Ciel's length was back up, dripping liquid over Sebastian's hand.

"Ah!" Ciel moaned. His head was once again becoming foggy. Sebastian was right. His rear no longer hurt. In fact, it started to feel good. _How the hell…does a demon know how to do something…like this?_

Ciel moaned some more. "Ah, feels…Sebastian, more."

With that, Sebastian's hands stopped. Ciel lifted his head up dizzily and panted "What?"

His butler smiled. "You know I don't do things for free, Young Master. You have to do it for me too. "

Ciel's face reddened and his jaw clenched. Doing something like that was not only disgusting. It was demeaning for the Master of the Phantomhive House! "No way. I am not doing something as vulgar like that."

"Come." Sebastian unbuckled his bands and took out his length. He gently grabbed Ciel's head and guided it towards his length.

"Suck." Sebastian smiled wickedly

_It's so big…_ Ciel thought. "How the heck would I fit…fit that…_thing_ inside my m-mouth?"

Sebastian ignored him and pushed his head closer. "Come on. Or I'll stop _this." _He thrust his finger in and out of Ciel once.

"Ngh." Ciel stared at Sebastian for a long moment. He opened his mouth and started sucking on Sebastian's length.

At first he choked. Ciel couldn't suck right. _It tastes weird. Eck! It's twitching._

"Good boy." The butlers fingers worked their magic on Ciel's rear. "Listen to all the noise your making." He chuckled.

Ciel grunted but did not stop. After a while, Sebastian took his fingers out or Ciel and pulled back his head and smiled "That's enough." Ciel was panting and his eyes were unfocused from the pleasure.

Sebastian turned Ciel over onto his back and pressed his own length against Ciel's entrance. He lifted his legs and rested them on his own shoulders. This gave him a very good view of the Young Master. Ciel did not fight it this time. There was no sign of protest. On the contrary, Ciel seemed anxious and eager, his length hard and filled with need. But when Ciel felt what was about to happen, he gasped.

_Again? WAIT, it's bigger this time._ Ciel craned his neck over to look at what was poking him. His eyes widened. "No! Sebastian. Don't. THAT definitely won't fit."

But without warning, Sebastian plunged his length into Ciel and began thrusting, his hand pumping Ciel's length. Both were at first was slow, but in no time the thrusting and pumping became faster and harder. Ciel cried out. Sebastian was still calm and collected; he only licked his lips in lust.

"Ah! Oww! Don't move! It's too big! It's…so big. Too big. Ah… my insides feel so full. Nghaa…h. Ah…" his rear got used to Sebastian's movement and the pain faded and turned into pleasure. Before long, Ciel was convulsing in ecstasy. His tiny hands reached for the butler's arm that was holding onto his waist. He dug his nails in.

"Ah! Ah! Hah…Ah…! Sebastian, more…more…faster and harder…more-Ahhh!" Ciel gasped and panted as Sebastian's length pushed deeper and moved faster. Ciel was drowning in the pleasure. The feeling was indescribable. It felt amazing. Ciel only wanted more. More more more.

Ciel moaned. He was on the verge of climax. "Ah! Nghh… Se-Sebastian! I feel…funny agai-"

Sebastian squeezed his hand on Ciel, preventing his master from climax. He captured Ciel in a long and deep kiss, cutting off his master's words. He broke it only to say "Not before me. It's only fair if we come _together_. So wait a bit." Before kissing Ciel again.

"Hn! Hmg! Hm!" muffled moans escaped Ciel's lips. His moans were in time with Sebastian's powerful thrusts. Sebastian finally let go of Ciel's gasping mouth, only to move his own towards Ciel's nipples. They were already standing and hard from the intense pleasure. Sebastian licked one of them, sliding his tongue. It made Ciel shiver in excitement. Sebastian grinned and sucked and nipped it.

"Aii! Ee…k…ahhh… feels good. Do more. Ah. No! Seba-let go of my _thing_…It feels weird. It's like I need use the bathroom."

"Be patient. I'm almost there as…well…" Sebastian's breath started to stagger. He was almost there too. But he kept his tongue on Ciel's nipple, and his length thrusting at full power. The friction was unbearably good and Ciel was very…tight. "It's admirable, Young Master... You haven't loosened."

More thrusting and kissing and sucking and biting. Sebastian was finally at the verge of climax. He began stroking Ciel's length again. With one last final thrust, they both came. Sebastian's liquid filling Ciel's inside up.

"AH!" Ciel cried as he felt Sebastian's warmness fill him. So much. "It's…hot." His eyes were falling. A sudden wave of fatigue taking over him. The last thing he felt was Sebastian pulling out and his butler chucking and saying:

"Good night, Young Master. Thanks for the meal."

**WHOOO! That was a long one. *wipes sweat off* I hope you liked it :)**

****************ACTUALLY GUYS. I honestly can't think of anymore to write on this... so i'm thinking this is going to end here. I mean. I might write somethign if i get the chance and the drive, but it's highly unlikely. So as for now. This is unofficially completed :) I'm going to leave it on as "in progress" because i MIGHT add some later chapters***********************

**Thanks for reading :3**

**Happy Yaoi to Ya!**


End file.
